


In His Hands

by ezazahaz



Series: Remote Connections [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Kinda--depending on your definition of masturbation), Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Snark, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/pseuds/ezazahaz
Summary: “I trust you.  I want to show you how much, and I also–-I want you to touch me.  With my arm.  You using it to touch me, to make me feel good.”“You want me to control your arm... to get you off?”





	In His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a talk that brought up the possibilities for using EEG to control wheelchair controls and prosthetic limbs. So porn happened. (Also feelings.)

“--Some kind of Dr. Strangelove shit, what did they--god, I don’t want to know, I mean, I want you to tell me if you want to, but--and obviously I’m going to fix it so no one can ever--Why do you not look at all freaked out by this?”

Bucky blinked at Tony, who looked much more distraught than Bucky felt about his latest discovery.

The Winter Soldier had known that HYDRA had built a virtual backdoor into his metal arm. They’d used it to shut down his ability to use the arm a few times, when he’d been in overwhelming pain and lashed out at the scientist or doctor tending to him after a mission. And sometimes they’d taken control while doing maintenance, because it was easier to move it into the position they needed than to instruct him. But they hadn’t controlled it further than that--hadn’t needed to, since they’d controlled him already.

The thought that someone now could remotely control his most dangerous arm, make it do their own bidding, was not exactly pleasant. But he also knew... “I know you’ll fix it,” he answered Tony matter-of-factly, casually shrugging with the arm in question.

Tony stared at him. “Well, obviously. But...”

“It’s okay, Tony. I’m fine, really. They only ever used it for maintenance, anyway.”

That was supposed to make Tony feel better, but to Bucky’s dismay, the other man paled. “Maintenance.” He looked at the lab table at which Bucky had until recently been sitting, his arm propped up on it so Tony could look inside.

Bucky reached out, placing his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “We’ve been over this, doll. I trust you. What you do is nothing like what they did. Everything you do is to help me. Hell, I would trust you to...” He trailed off as a totally inappropriate thought crossed his mind.

“What?” Tony asked, sounding somewhere between concerned and suspicious.

“Uh,” Bucky said, not knowing if this was a good idea but suddenly sure he had to try. “Could you... before you shut off the remote connection to my arm, could you use it?”

“Could I--you--what?” Tony asked, looking close to panicking, damn.

Bucky tightened his grip on Tony’s shoulders, just a little, and pulled Tony in to rest his forehead against Tony’s. “I trust you. I want to show you how much, and I also--I want you to touch me. With my arm. You using it to touch me, to make me feel good.”

Tony pulled back slightly, and his eyes were wide, but to Bucky’s relief, the panic seemed to have dissipated, leaving behind a cautious interest Bucky hoped to cultivate. “You want me to control your arm... to get you off?” God, Tony didn’t blush often, but Bucky always felt a sense of accomplishment when he managed to inspire that flush of pink across his lover’s cheeks.

“Yep. Think you can do that for me?” Those last two words were a secret weapon he tried not to use too often--whenever he did, he knew Tony would give him exactly what he wanted.

Tony licked his lips. “Yeah. Uh, sure, yes, of course I can do that, if you... you really want this?”

If Bucky thought Tony’s hesitation was for any reason other than his concern for Bucky, he wouldn’t have pressed. As it was... he wanted this, and he knew once Tony stopped worrying, he would, too. He put all the certainty, confidence, and trust he could into his answer. “I want this.”

Tony studied him for a moment, then nodded, determination taking over. “Okay, then.” He turned back to the hologram he’d previously been working, fingers pushing bits of schematic aside and pulling in new pieces in the blink of an eye. “J, start setting up the connection to my neural suit controls.” Without turning back, Tony managed to pitch his voice to make it clear he was then talking to Bucky again, “While anyone with the most basic understanding of security protocols could have the ability to connect to your arm, they’d have to use some sort of external controls--a joystick is a hilarious image, but they could probably manage something a little more modern with a bunch of EEG nodes. Lucky for us, my brain’s already got something better installed, so I should be able to hook in without additional equipment or training time.”

“Wait, so we can do this right now?”

Tony froze, then turned to face him, concern returning. “We don’t have to. Did you need time to think about it? I’d like to permanently remove the remote connection sooner rather than later, just so we don’t have to worry about anyone else finding and exploiting it, but I could just put in a temporary security measure for now--”

“No, it’s--now is good. Really. I just didn’t know if you could be ready that fast.” Bucky’s heart was speeding up in anticipation.

“Doubting my genius, huh?” Tony’s cocky grin wasn’t quite up to his usual standard.

“Never.”

“Well, good. Keep it that way.” He turned back to the hologram. “This should just take a minute, and then...” He muttered to himself and JARVIS for a bit, just long enough for Bucky to start getting... excited... about what was to come.

Then Tony turned back to face him. “Okay. So. Um, usual safeword?”

Bucky nodded.

“J, the instant he safewords, or even if it looks at all like he might not be able to safeword, you cut the connection and give him back control, okay?”

“Of course, Sir.”

The concept of an AI chaperone while they were intimate had, at one time, weirded Bucky out a little. But after the time that Tony had mumbled his safeword so quietly even Bucky’s enhanced hearing hadn’t picked it up and JARVIS had alerted him so he could immediately stop and check on Tony, Bucky had been grateful for the safety net the monitoring provided.

Bucky didn’t think he’d need it himself here, but he appreciated it regardless. He also realized something. “And you know we can stop if you’re uncomfortable, too, right? I want this, but not if you don’t, too.”

Tony swallowed. “Not gonna lie, the whole idea is somehow both hot and terrifying. But if you’re trusting me to do this, I’m going to trust that you’ll know what you can handle.” He took a deep breath. “Well, uh, it’s ready. You ready?”

“So ready, doll, you have no idea.”

“Okay. Well, here goes...” In a very deliberate gesture, clearly meant to give Bucky the most obvious warning possible, Tony reached for a button on his console, and...

Suddenly Bucky’s arm wasn’t his.

In the back of his mind, something wanted to panic. His heart immediately sped up, not entirely in arousal this time. His body was sure this was something to fear.

But Bucky knew otherwise. His arm wasn’t his right now, but it was Tony’s, and that meant he was safe. He closed his eyes for a moment in the headiness of that thought, then opened them to see a look of barely controlled panic on Tony’s face. “I’m fine,” he immediately reassured him. “It’s... I can still feel it, but I can tell I won’t be able to move it. It’s... a little like that heavy feeling after sex, actually,” he explained with a grin.

Bucky was reassured by the teasing twinkle in Tony’s eye. “Oh, well, if you’re already there, then I guess you don’t need me to--” 

“Nope, not letting you out of this that easy,” Bucky interrupted.

“Okay, then.”

And then Bucky’s arm was lifting, his wrist slowly twisting his hand palm-up, then back the other way. Bucky looked down at it, then up at Tony. Tony’s own left arm was twitching slightly; Tony probably didn’t need to move his own arm to get Bucky’s to do what he commanded, but it looked like it almost wanted to follow suit anyway.

Tony lifted Bucky’s forearm higher, wiggling his fingers to give Bucky a slight wave.

“This is what you’re gonna do? Really?” Bucky asked dryly.

“Excuse me if I’d rather get used to the controls before I start handling your more sensitive parts, dear,” Tony retorted.

Okay, good point.

Then his arm was moving again, this time in toward his body. His hand lifted his t-shirt upward, palm brushing his left nipple, then pausing to circle it gently. Bucky licked his lips, his body now starting to get with the program that they were going for arousal, not fear.

The hand moved to his other nipple, this time using the fingers to play at the sensitive nub. It wasn’t as tight a grip as Tony sometimes used; Bucky figured his lover was being more cautious with the borrowed strength of an admittedly powerful arm.

Still having feeling in his arm, it wasn’t quite like being touched by someone else, but it wasn’t like using his own muscles to touch himself, either. It was a unique feeling, as interesting as it was exciting.

The fingers went back to revisit his left nipple briefly before heading downwards, and Bucky’s dick started straining against his jeans in anticipation.

His jeans. Hmm. They might not have entirely thought this through.

Tony was surprisingly adept at popping the button of his jeans with one remote-controlled hand, and the zipper followed. Bucky’s dick popped out to say hello, but Tony ignored it and moved to the side, clearly wanting to pull the jeans down or perhaps off entirely. Unfortunately, Bucky’s left arm alone wasn’t going to manage that.

“You know, you could _help_ ,” Tony pointed out.

“But watching you struggle to take off my pants, despite all the practice you’ve had, is so entertaining,” Bucky replied with a smirk.

Some of his fingers curled into a fist, while the middle one straightened out. Tony was using Bucky’s own hand to flip him the bird. Bucky laughed, looking up fondly at his lover. Tony smiled back, appearing more comfortable now than he had been earlier.

Bucky lowered his gaze back to his own body, using his right arm and bending forward, trying to work in tandem with Tony controlling his left to slide the jeans down. It felt like the pornographic version of a three-legged race.

Finally the pants were low enough for Bucky to step out of, managing to do so without tripping over them. At least he didn’t bother with shoes in the workshop (as much as Bruce and Steve lectured him and Tony both about lab safety), because he was willing to bet untying and removing his boots like this would have been a comedy of errors.

Standing back up, Bucky saw Tony’s gaze fixed on his free, bobbing cock, brushing slightly against the bottom of the t-shirt Bucky guessed was going to stay on for the duration. “I’ve never been so glad you go commando,” Tony said.

He had, at least, finally stopped joking about the Howling Commandos every time Bucky took off his pants. “Never, really?” Bucky asked. “What about that time in the men’s room at the White House dinner?”

“Okay, this is the second most glad I’ve been that you go commando,” Tony ceded. “Now go sit on the couch, would you? I have a feeling this’ll be a lot easier that way.”

Bucky complied, propping himself in a half-laying position against the armrest, knees spread to give Tony easy access to what was between. To avoid the temptation of touching himself with the hand that was currently his own, he folded his right arm behind his head and looked up at Tony.

The look on his lover’s face was one of wonder. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“Also horny and impatient,” Bucky added.

“You know, people never believe me when I tell them that you’re the one of us who’s most impatient in bed,” Tony complained, while shifting Bucky’s arm ever-so-slowly down his abdomen.

“Just how many people do you discuss our sex life with?” Bucky asked, amused, not bothered.

“Just Rhodey. And Bruce. Once Pepper. And if Clint didn’t want to know, then he shouldn’t have asked.”

Bucky huffed a laugh, then drew in a breath as his fingers reached the base of his cock. It was so strangely familiar and foreign a feeling, his own fingers following patterns he associated with Tony’s. The fingers played around for a bit, dancing up the shaft but never reaching the head. They explored his balls, and Bucky started to writhe, shifting his right hand to clutch the back of the couch.

When Tony moved his hand further down, Bucky almost instinctively curled forward, making it easier for his fingers to brush against his hole, to dip inside.

Bucky closed his eyes and breathed. It suddenly occurred to him that Tony didn’t even need to be in the room to do this. Not that he wanted Tony to leave, but... He opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. “Imagine doing this on one of your business trips. I mean, video phone sex is great and all, but--if you could touch me...” Alas, this was destined to be a one-time occurrence. Tony wouldn’t leave Bucky’s arm open to outside influences any longer, especially if he were out of state or country.

Tony’s eyes were focused on the action of Bucky's fingers, so it took him a moment to respond to the statement. Glancing up to meet Bucky’s gaze, he paused his motions. “Yeah, that would--uh. Well, um, I could... It’s not quite the same as this, but I could connect to an armor here, and...”

“God...” Bucky breathed. As he imagined it, Tony touching him with the armor while watching from afar, he thrust up into his own unmoving metal hand. “Yes, let’s do that. Next time you go out of town. Right now, though, I need you to keep going, or I’m gonna have to pull righty in to take over.”

“So. Impatient,” Tony chided, punctuating the words with two shallow thrusts of his (Bucky’s) fingers.

Then he went deeper, hitting the sweet spot, and Bucky moaned. “There. Yeah. God, Tony, please...” Tony played with his hole for a while, long enough for Bucky to almost forget whose hand was doing the work, to lose himself in the pleasure.

Eventually the fingers pulled out, but before Bucky could whimper at their loss, his hand was palming at the head of his dick, fingers sliding around the edge, teasing at the tip, pulling and stroking and squeezing, and it was familiar and new and wonderful and overwhelming and...

With a wordless moan, he came, covering his hand and his belly and dripping a little on the couch and not caring. He breathed a few steadying breaths, then looked up at Tony.

The look on Tony’s face was warm and, Bucky was happy to note, pleased. There was a little hunger there, too, and Bucky saw a bulge in Tony’s jeans he wanted to help with.

“Come ‘ere,” Bucky ordered, “Get yourself off with my hand.”

Tony started forward and then looked slightly surprised, like his body had started following the command before he’d consciously heard it. He laughed, then undid his own jeans and slid them off, followed by his boxers. He kneeled on the couch between Bucky’s legs, and the first skin-to-skin contact since they’d started this made Bucky shiver. He used his legs and right arm to pull Tony forward over him, enjoying the warmth of his body even through the shirts they both still wore.

Tony supported himself with both arms by Bucky’s shoulders, then used Bucky’s arm to reach between his legs and stroke himself.

“This is weird,” Tony admitted, a wry grin on his face. “Am I masturbating right now? Or were you--was I making you masturbate before? Is it about whose hand it is, or...”

“Guess we’ll have to look it up in the dictionary later,” Bucky suggested.

“We could just ask--hey, JAR--”

“ _Later_ ,” Bucky interrupted. JARVIS as a safety net was one thing, JARVIS as a reference librarian during sex was not something Bucky was prepared for, even if he’d already come and was just waiting for Tony to finish. “You’re kind of in the middle of something here, doll.”

“Excuse me, I can multitask,” Tony muttered, but then seemed to focus on the task at hand (ha!). Bucky enjoyed the feeling of Tony’s heavy cock in his hand, able to savor the feeling even more when he didn’t have to concentrate on the motions giving Tony pleasure.

Tony’s face crunched up into the adorable face he made when he was about to sneeze or about to orgasm, and then his come was mixing with Bucky’s to create an even bigger mess between them.

Tony collapsed onto him, nuzzled into his neck, then whined, “Your arm is digging into me.”

“You do remember that you’re the one who’ll have to do something about that, right?”

There was a pause. “Right. Yes.” (Sometimes Tony was hit by brilliant bursts of inspiration after orgasm. Other times he lost all but the most basic thought processes, like remembering to breathe.) “J, cut the connection.”

Though his arm was still pinned by Tony’s weight, Bucky could _feel_ the instant control returned to him. There was an accompanying feeling of desperate relief, despite how much he’d enjoyed the experience.

Tony lifted himself up just enough for Bucky to pull his arm out. Bucky then rested his hand on Tony’s back, caressing in small circles with his thumb. (Now there was come on the back of the t-shirt Tony was still wearing, but the fronts of both their shirts were plastered in it, so he figured more didn’t matter.)

Tony nuzzled his face into Bucky’s shoulder, then mumbled, “You okay?”

“I’m good, Tony. Thank you. For doing that for me.”

Tony was silent for a moment. “Thank you. For trusting me with that. That was...” Tony shoved his face deeper into Bucky’s shoulder. “I love you,” he mumbled, words mostly muffled by the fabric of Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky smiled. “I love you, too, doll.”


End file.
